A Week in the Life of Me
by Fluffy Obsessed
Summary: The Inuyasha gang is in highschool. What happens when the girls switch bodies? How will they change back? Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1 Highschool

Hello peoples! This is my first fan fiction so if I do badly, tell me. Thanks! Oh yeah, I'm not a big Kikyo fan, so if you like her, I suggest not reading this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….I do no own Inuyasha…

It was a gloomy grey day at Shikon High. Rin Mateo (A/N: Made it up!) was a 17 year old girl attending Shikon High. She had just moved in with her cousin Sango and her friend Kagome.

Rin walked into her first class only to be greeted by the glare of her teacher. "Ah, Miss Mateo, you've decided to join us today." The whole class turned their heads to look at the girl wearing jeans and a black shirt with the words, "A Wise Man Once Said, "I Don't Know, Ask a Girl." In sparkling white letters.

"Class, this is Rin Mateo. Please take a seat right there." The teacher pointed at a seat next to a guy with cold amber eyes and white hair. "I am Mr. Kobiashi. Sesshoumaru, please show Rin around campus after class."

The guy known as Sesshoumaru nodded and went back to copying from the board.

Rin was about to die of boredom when the bell rang. "Saved by the bell…Literally." She whispered as she stepped out of class.

"Rin!" Sango shouted from down the hall, "how was your first class?"

"It was okay," Rin said slowly. "I was late, but I sit next to this guy called Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gave Rin a questioning look. "You mean Inuyasha's brother?" She asked.

Rin shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me!"

Just then Rin could tell someone had just walked up behind her. She turned around to see the same amber eyes from her first class.

"Hello Rin," Sesshoumaru said, there was a bit of frost in his calm voice but Rin didn't notice. "I'll show you to your next class."

Rin glanced back at her friends, but they were already gone. "Okay." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru lead her through different hallways until they came to room 308.

"Thanks," Rin said to him.

"Mmhmm," With that, he left to his next class.

Kagome's POV

I Left Rin with Sesshoumaru and went to PE with Sango.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's half-brother walked up to me.

"Hi Inuyasha." He asked me what our homework was from first period. I told him, he left. Then Sango came…

"So, when are you gonna tell him, huh?" Sango asked me and we ran around the track side-by-side.

"I told you, I don't like him!" I shouted. Then I had an ingenious plan. "When are you telling Miroku you like him, huh?"

Miroku was in our PE class too. He was a pervert and got at least one slap a day from Sango.

"Ewww!" Sango squealed. "He's a pervert!" She finished the sentence while I was laughing hysterically.

"Hello, Sango my love," said a voice from right next to them.

"EEKK!" Sango screamed as she ran faster.

Rin's POV

I was still sitting is 308, bored to death. I looked around to see a boy with red hair staring at me.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered to me. He had a look on his face like the sky was falling.

"It's okay, but whats your name?" I asked.

"Shippo." He answered. "Whats yours?"

"Rin." I smiled my trademark smile.

Finally the bell rang.

000

I don't know if it was that great for a first chapter, but review please! I wont hold any chapters hostage though… If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. If you totally hate it, don't worry, im used to hate mail…glares at Erika (twin sister.)

Erika-Whad I do?

Me- Nothing…Or so you hope…


	2. Chapter 2 Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 2 – Here Comes Trouble…

Kagome took a seat at one of the lunch tables, the rays of the sun shining on her raven hair. Soon enough, Sango and Rin joined her.

"So, Rin--" Kagome started and was cut off by a voice behind her. She turned her head to see Inuyasha and Miroku standing there dumbly.

"Can we sit here?" Miroku asked as he blinked once or twice.

"Sure," Kagome said as she scooted away from Sango to make room for Miroku.

Sango shot her a death glare as Miroku and Inuyasha sat down.

"Any _more _unexpected visitors I should know about?" said an angry-looking Sango.

"Uh…Me?" said a nervous voice behind them.

The whole group turned their heads to see a very red Shippo. Kagome pointed to the seat next to Rin.

Then a loud smack followed by a "HENTAI!"(sp?) was heard through out the school. Everyone paused and turned to see a red hand mark across Miroku's face.

"Well, the pain was worth it." He smiled and began eating his lunch.

The rest of the lunch period seemed as if nothing happened…but meanwhile…

"What do you mean this girl was with my Inu-Baby!" shouted a very jealous Kikyo.

"Well, from the looks of it, your "Inu-Baby" _asked _to sit by this Kagome." Yura said nervously. She knew how Kikyo could get when she was mad.

"Well, earlier I saw my Fluffy showing this girl, Rin, to her class!" Kagura spat, saying the word "Rin" with pure hatred.

_Am I the only sensible one? _Yura thought. "That's because he was _asked _to." Yura sighed inwardly as Kikyo and Kagura began fighting about which one was cuter.

The lunch bell rang and Yura, Kikyo, and Kagura walked through the halls, pushing through the mob of people to get to their classes.

Kikyo noticed Kagome walking through the same halls. Apparently, they had Math together. Kikyo walked up to Kagome and started to get right to the point.

"Hi, Kagome," Kikyo said sweetly.

"Uh, hi…" Kagome said as she kept walking.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away." Kagome immediately regretted thins when she herd Kikyo's tone of voice.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING WITH MY INU-BABY!" Kikyo screamed.

"He was the one who asked to sit by me. Sheesh, don't go bugging me about it." Kagome kept walking leaving Kikyo with a strange expression on her face.

"Don't mean to tell you I told you so," Yura said slowly, "But, I TOLD YOU SO!"

Kikyo got red in the face at her friend's words. She walked to class and chose a spot next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, trying to look as sweet and innocent as she could, "why did you sit with Kagome instead of me?"

"Well," Inuyasha said not looking up from the paper on his desk, "I think she's pretty nice."

"Do you like her more than me?" Kikyo raged.

"Well, Kikyo, I really don't mean to rain on your parade, but yeah, I do." Inuyasha said, taking deep interest on his paper.

"You will pay for this Inuyasha!" Kikyo stormed out of the classroom, even if it was ditching.

She picked up her bike from the front of the school and pedaled to her house that she lived in with her parents and her friend Yura. (Yura is an orphan in this fic.)

Kikyo ran into Yura's room and began looking through all of her books. _Does this girl have anything other than hair magazines and books?_

She kept looking until she found what she was looking for: Beginning Magic. Kikyo was flipping the pages like a mad-man, (or in this case, girl) trying to find a good spell. She came across How to Turn a Person into a frog and began looking at all the ingredients: one bar of _Soap, a bottle of pink shampoo, a bottle of green conditioner, and several hairs of the person you want to turn into a frog. (She is obsessed with hair!) Warning- Do not boil, or else!_

Just then she realized she had several hairs of Kagome's in the brush she stole from her yesterday. She ran into her bathroom, grabbed the ingredients and the brush and ran back into her room.

She put all of the ingredients and the hairs into a bucket of boiling water. She stirred it and felt a strange power coming from the bucket. She fell backwards, dazed.

00At School00

Sango felt a strange tiredness overcome her in science. She started to doze and fell from her chair. Luckily Miroku was there to catch her.

Kagome felt this tired feeling too, and she fell asleep in the middle of her exam, while Yura slept also.

Rin was in PE, right in the middle of her mile run. She fell just as she finished the first lap.

000

Well, I hope this one was a little better. I'm not the best you know. Ill thank my reviewer for their review right here-

Kazumai- Thanks! Your story is awesome too!

See ya!- Fluffy Obsessed and her twin, Erika


	3. Chapter 3 If I'm You, Who Is Me?

Chapter 3- If I'm You, Who's Me?

Hi everyone, thanks to my awesome reviewers! This chapter is gonna be longer, because your going to see what their reactions are!

Kikyo awoke to see she was back in the classroom. She glanced at her desk to see several papers with Kagome's name in curly writing.

_They probably got me confused with that bitch again. _Kikyo thought.

She raised her hand to tell her teacher, only to notice that it wasn't her hand. It had the same pink nail polish Kagome was wearing earlier that day.

When the teacher called on Kikyo, she asked for the bathroom pass. As she walked down the hall, she began to think of possibilities.

_This is a dream- Yeah; I remember falling asleep after that spell. Maybe this is a side effect. Kikyo thought._

_I painted my nails without realizing it-Who could not remember painting their nails?_

_I'm Kagome! _Kikyo's thoughts turned into blurs as she tried to remember what she was doing this morning. She only recalled Kagome saying 'Hi' to Rin.

Kikyo walked into the bathroom, the lights flickering dangerously as she walked beneath them. The sinks were rusted from years use. Kikyo shuddered as she looked into the cracked mirror. It was so dusty she couldn't see her reflection. She wiped it away to see Kagome's face staring back at her.

Kikyo shrieked and ran out of the bathroom. She ran into the hall and into the nurse's office.

"Nurse," Kikyo said looking very worried and scared, "Nurse, I switched bodies with Kagome! I'm KIKYO! KI-K-YO!"

The nurse looked up at Kikyo and said, "Kagome, dear, I think you should go home and rest. I'll call your mom to pick you up."

000

Yura got up to see Kagome was gone. She woke up to find herself starring into Miroku's eyes.

"My dear Sango," Miroku shrieked with happiness, "You're awake!"

"I am not Sango," Yura said with a hint of worry in her voice. "Miroku, could you set me back into my chair, please?"

Miroku had a very worried look in his eyes as he set Yura back into her chair. "Sango, my love, you're not Yura."

"I am Yura," Yura said, "not Sango."

Miroku had the same look in his eyes, "How can I be sure?" Miroku lifted an eyebrow as he asked this.

"Well, I am obsessed with hair, I'm friends with Kikyo because I live with her, I think you need new shampoo, and—"

"Ok, Yura," Miroku said, "that's still not enough to convince me, but I'll believe you because you are in beautiful Sango's body."

_Okkk…_Yura thought.

000

Sango woke up to see her self at the nurse's office. She got up with a groan.

"Nurse, what happened?" Sango asked rubbing the back of her sore neck.

"You passed out in PE." The nurse answered not looking up from her computer game.

Sango heard a "Game Over" and said, "But I didn't have PE last, I had English."

"The nurse looked at Sango with a look of pity in her eyes. "Poor dear," she said, "that fall must have scrambled your memories." She picked up the phone and asked, "What's your phone number, Rin?"

Sango looked at the nurse in surprise and said, "But nurse, I'm Sango, San-Go. Not Rin. Rin has brown hair with a side ponytail."

The nurse had the same look of pity in her eyes and said, "Look at yourself in the mirror, Rin, you're not Sango."

Sango got up from the couch she was sitting on and slowly walked to the bathroom. The mirror was cracked, but she could still see Rin's reflection. Sango screamed and fainted.

000

Rin's eyes fluttered open as she heard the bell for next period ring. She turned to get her things, but instead faced a red back pack with several books, combs, and hairbrushes inside.

_Didn't I just have PE? _Rin thought. She was new here, so maybe she should ask Sesshoumaru.

She picked up the red pack and went to find Sesshoumaru. She found him, but he was paying no attention to her.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru," Rin said smiling.

"What do you want, Yura?" Sesshoumaru asked, sending her an icy stare.

"I'm not Yura," Rin said. "I'm Rin, you know, the new girl."

"Yura, please," Sesshoumaru said in his monotone voice, "you look nothing like the girl."

At this comment, tears welled up in Rin's brown eyes, which were actually red, but she didn't know that.

"Whats wrong now?" Sesshoumaru turned to the crying girl.

"I'm….not…Yura." Rin said between sobs. She didn't like the thought that her friend Sesshoumaru thought she was someone else.

"Yura," Sesshoumaru said, "I have no time for your crying, I have to find Rin and show her to her next class."

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin stopped crying and looked at him. "Do I really look like Yura?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her tear-stained face and said, "No, you don't. You smell like Rin, yet I see Yura."(A/N: the demons are still demons in this fic.)

Rin smiled and said, "We have to find out what happened."

000

Kagome got up to see she was in a strange place. She knew this place, yet it seemed completely different. As she walked around in this room, she noticed a few pictures of herself, Yura, and Kikyo together when they were best friends.

She walked into Yura's bathroom and saw her face in the mirror. Oh my gosh, I'm Kikyo!"

Hope that was better, I try to update every day, see ya later, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 How Will I Survive In This Pri...

Hi everyone, I have three reviews…I'm so happy! Anyways, I might not update in a while because I'm moving to the east side of town. So, here's the chapter!

Chapter 4- How Will I Survive In This Prison?

Kikyo sat in front of the high school, waiting for Kagome's mother to pick her up. She watched the green grass wave in the slight breeze that was pulling at her hair, which wasn't her hair.

As Mrs. Higurashi pulled up in front of the school, Kikyo took reluctant steps to the car and opened the door. As she climbed in, Mrs. Higurashi began to ask questions about school. Kikyo replied, "I don't feel like talking right now, okay?" Kikyo sighed and looked out the window the whole ride home.

As she stepped out of Kagome's mom's car, she ran into the house, into her room and slammed the door shut. She then sat on Kagome's bed wondering what could have happened. _I got the soap, the shampoo, the conditioner, and the hair…what could I have been missing…It said do not boil…Oh, crap. _Kikyo thought, _I put it in boiling water. How will I reverse this? I know, ill ask Yura. But wait; what if she changed too?_

_I have to get back to school and find her. _Kikyo thought determinedly in her head_. Or I could just ask Naraku…he's helped me before, I'm sure he'll help me again._

Kikyo got up from the bed, pulled on a sweater, and ran outside. "Mom, I'm leaving! Be back soon!"

"Be sure to!" Her mother yelled from inside the house.

_Now all I have to do is find him…where would I be if I was Naraku? _Kikyo pondered her question further before answering herself_. He'd be at the mall, in a shop called Feudal Times!_

She got on her bike and pedaled as fast as her feet would allow until she came to the front entrance of the mall. As she parked her bike, she felt a strange wind lifting her hair, making the hairs on her neck stand up and a shiver ran down her spine.

_Maybe this is what Kagome feels when she comes here…_Kikyo thought.

000

"Come on Miroku," Yura said as she practically dragged Miroku into the hall. "We have to find the person in my body."

"Okay, but Yura," he said pointing to a girl walking with Sesshoumaru, "Isn't that you?

"Yes, it is!" Yura said excidedly as she ran up to the person in her body.

"Who are you?" Yura demanded her body.

"I am Yura."

"No, you're not," Yura said impatiently, "come on, I don't have all day. Who are you?"

"Fine, I'm Rin." Rin said.

"Rin?" Yura questioned, "Okay, well, we have to find who's in **_your _**body now so we can fix this."

"I'll come too," Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh?" Rin asked.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Huh?" Yura asked with a smirk on her face.

Sesshoumaru answered, "I reserve the right to remain silent." This sent Rin and Yura into giggling fits.

"Ok guys," Miroku said seriously, "we have to be serious about this."

000

Sango woke up to find herself on the couch again. The sun was streaming in through the window above her, causing her to blink several times. "Nurse?" Sango questioned, "Can I leave now? I feel much better." She lied. Her neck still throbbed, but she sat up despite the pain.

"Are you sure, dear?" The nurse asked as she played another game on her computer.

"I am sure."

"Then off with you. Don't fall again, okay?" The nurse said, not looking up from her game.

Sango ran out hurriedly, bumping into someone on the way out. "Oh, sorry," She said to the person, but as she looked at his face she saw Miroku. "Miroku!" she gasped, "It's me, Sango!"

"Sango?" Miroku said, question all over his face.

"Yes, Sango!" Sango screamed at him.

"Okay, okay." Miroku said sweatdropping. "Yura, she's in you body, told me that she switched bodies with you, and you switched bodies with Rin, and Rin switched bodies with Yura, and Kagome probably switched with Kikyo and now I'm confused." He said with a smile on his face while the others sweatdropped.

000

_I have to get back to school! _Kagome thought as she spied an open book_, Whats this? _She asked herself._ A spell book? Using hair ingredients? Probably Yura's…what the—Kikyo planned to turn me into a frog! Its says here, 'do not boil, (turn to page 30).'_

Kagome turned to page 30 and_ saw 'Body Switcher—1 bar of soap, shampoo, conditioner, and several hairs of the person you wish to change bodies with. Note: This will switch the bodies of friends and enemies. One gender only.'_

_I have to find Yura to get this fixed!_

000

Thanks for reading. People, the review button is your friend, okay? Hehehe…just kidding. It probably hates you…kidding again. Review please. If I should improve on anything, tell me, okay?

Fluffy ObsessedErika and Stephanie


End file.
